May Butterflies and Woozies
by theonewhospeaksfortheblind
Summary: Kurt and Blaine through the years have gone through many struggles with their daughter, born through a surrogate mother, only to reach the peak of it all. Romance. Drama. Angst. Family issues. Struggles in society.
1. Wait for the Wind

_They can't touch us or what we have_

Blaine pondered this phrase, which Kurt had said on that dreadful yet beautiful prom night, yet couldn't entirely... well he hadn't known what he was searching to feel or know. Frankly he hadn't a faint clue as to what he was looking for or why he was on the hunt in the first given stand. He just wasn't himself lately. Usually little ole Blainers would open up to Kurt about it while they'd exchange words to one another, but this time it was different. He wanted to figure it out on his own, accomplish something for himself for he had felt lately, and seen so no doubt perhaps, that everything in life had been given to him.

He had the solos always given to him at Dalton, Kurt had loved Blaine in the first place then soon after Blaine fell for him deeply, although he deep down already knew he was he just had hard time admitting it, it was easy without pain really. Everything went swell for Blaine, aside from the few dark memories of his insecure past that is.

Blaine was fiddling and flunking his fingers in the overthrow of thoughts and emotions. Staring down at the photograph of a lean mean in a furry humped up coat in the new edition of vogue. The man reminded him of Kurt which merely increased mister Anderson's overwhelming contemplation.

"Are you alright?" Blaine looked up instantly, shocked to the point of almost screaming. He had been so full into his day dreams, so into it. Almost dreamlike. Kurt's eyes, soft and welcoming, seemed to just cradle Blaine's painted eyes like a calm mother of the ocean. He took a few deep breathes along with some mental reminders he often practiced.

"Mm..huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. Just I was...admiring this coat here. It's very interesting. Very GaGa yet...something you'd see on America's Next Top Model or Project Runway." Blaine managed a small yet meager smile, but it was a smile that looked like a fading picture. The light that blows back to pitch darkness.

Kurt, unconvinced to the soles of his leather boots, stared a bit at Blaine for awhile then sighed. "...Well okay. Just...I love you." He stared. They stared. Just deeply in their eyes forever. Or what seemed like forever. Kurt grabbed his hand, Blaine's, without caring who saw. He had seen for a long time that Blaine had something on his mind, and not just a small oh that'd be nice or I wonder this. No it was that deep thought that just tears you apart but you can't do anything about it. It's the analysis of the world, of everything affecting you. You can't help it. It just comes without a welcome. Just a random, spot on visit to you. It tortures you alright.

He didn't know what was going through Blaine's head but he knew there was something. He gave a tight squeeze to his husband's hand. Feeling the metal of both his and Blaine's ring.

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay. Us." He smiled. That smile Kurt gives to Blaine. The smile that told Blaine it was going to be okay, he'll make it so if he has to.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder smiling like the in love fool he was. Blaine found it a bit hard to smile right now considering where they were and why. He started to think back to that day when he met his little girl in the hospital. Looking through that glass where there was only sunshine. He tasted the orange whipped butter of it. Seeing life and death all together but in a eternal beauty. Everything was shining and nothing was dark. Remembering back to her first word _'love'_ how he held her up high that moment simply covering her with kisses and hugs of joy. Everything was perfect. Nothing could hurt them. Just like Kurt said long back ago. Before their sweet daughter was even known in thought.

She was just another reminder to Blaine that when the world sees something so pure and innocent such a sweet girl, they send out the dark to crush it all away. It made him hurt inside. So darn bad did Blaine hurt. That his little May, their little May was consumed in nothing but dark by the world. First seeing her he couldn't and hadn't perceived the pondering that this little girl could be done harm to. He wanted it all back. Every happy moment between all of them. That moment with laughter. Where they first called her May because of how calm and perfect May is just before the excitement and after all the cold wintery gunk.

Now all he sees is her coming home with a pale numb face. The colour of which matched to her interior. Inside she was fighting and fighting to be herself at school with no one putting her down, no one raining on her parade. She didn't understand the world sometimes, but then again no one, aside from her two dads, understood why even through all her experiences of dark society that she would still forgive those and still love them. Regardless of what they had done to her. She felt anything and everything was forgivable. Sometimes it took time for her to forgive but she never failed to forgive anyone.

Blaine and Kurt always suggested transferring but she always denied and ask to stay and show the world what good can do. It seems hard to actually contemplate how this girl could be so proud and courageous even through everything huh? Well to her everything was just a stage in a course made by God to prepare her for the big boss, the one true thing she'll have to face.

"May Elizabeth Anderson Hummel's...parents..." the nurse stared at the two of them, Blaine and Kurt, not in disgust but rather in surprise. Well...maybe a tad of disgust but mostly of surprise. The plump woman motioned her clip board to the door which meant it was time to see May.

Blaine couldn't concentrate. All he could do was worry while trying to hold in the tears. He squeezed real tight at Kurt's palm resulting in Kurt rubbing Blaine's back in reassurance.

"It'll be okay dear. Trust me. It'll be okay.." Kurt whispered that until they got to a room with some numbers and letters on it. Both wanted to walk in. Kurt did but Blaine stopped in his tracks for somehow he just couldn't get his feet to move him to that door.

Kurt turned around and grabbed his hand giving him that look.

"Blaine. You can do this. Like I said it'll be alright. Just trust me."

Both stared in each others eyes. The nurse decided to walk in the room but this time she was obviously disgusted. Blaine tried holding in his tears and hurt. He had to. For May. For Kurt.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt said those few words and something triggered in Blaine, something that he never felt or realized before. He didn't know what exactly was triggered but it was something.

"Y-...Yes. I do." Both smiling now. Both realizing something, whether it's was the same thing may be a mystery. Some things are better left known between two than all.

They both walked in the door hand in hand. Their smiles started to fade as they saw their battered and beaten daughter May laying on the hospital bed. Tubes were tied on her arms and something was connected to another machine from a tube that looked like something for her breathing. Purple blotches covered her body along with a big black one covering one of her eyes and the area around. Her arm was in a cast and beside her bed was a wheelchair. Her legs had seemed to have casts as well and lifted up by something. Stitches were evident on her face and one long one across her chest. Both dads stood there holding in everything burning underneath their skin. As hard as it was they did. They couldn't help but just stand there in shock and every other emotion imaginable.

"I'll leave you two er I mean three alone for a bit..."

Kurt clenched his hand on the foot of the bed.

"...awhile." The nurse left the room most likely unable to stand the tension and what else that all was in the room and in the air.

Neither of them said a word. All they could do was stare at that baby girl of theirs asleep on the bed. Even with all the violent marks on her body and strict pulls of the stitches she looked calm.

They both demanded a story of this horror when they were back home, in their minds at least. Kurt started to release some long broken breathes. Telling Blaine that Kurt was trying with all his might not to sob and scream in anger all at once. Involuntarily he grabbed Kurt and rubbed his back shushing him in comfort.

"We'll get through this don't worry. Shh shh it's okay. She'll be okay. A Hummel never stops fighting right?"

Kurt looked up with his eyes glassy and a face flooded with tears.

"Mhm. And an Anderson never looks straight at the bad." Kurt pushed himself back into Blaine's hold again. Kurt dug his hands into Blaine's gray cotton sweater. Gripping a hold on Blaine.

" She- she hardly e-even looks w-well enough to to go home Bl-laine." Kurt nudged his head under Blaine's chin.

"I know sweetie but...we're taking her home and we'll get this sorted. I swear we will."

The nurse busts through the door.

"Alright you two are you ready to take May home or is it too much-

"No! We...we can handle just please...is there any...I mean..-

"Mister Hummel is it?"  
>"Hummel Anderson but yes go on. What is it?"<p>

"I don't know how to say this but...can you come out here with me. You too if you would like."

Both Blaine and Kurt followed after the nurse.

"We don't know exactly what all went down at that school but from what we gathered and observed...please know that this is just as hard for me to tell you as it is for you to hear. We gathered that she was beaten by several people and we think majority or all may have been men, strong. We also found out that...she was raped by at least three men and she is pregnant. The men had beaten her or done something down there badly to her. It's very bruised and...damaged down there. I'm sorry."

Both Blaine and Kurt stood there with their eyes wide in everything running through them.

"I'm going to kill them! Who did this? Who is the father? I want answers dammit!" Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind and gripped him close.

"You'll have to ask her when she tells you or is ready to."

The nurse walks away as a doctour comes. Kurt is seen banging his fist at the wall in anger. Blaine doesn't know how to react to this at all. No emotions come across his face. Just shock.

After some time of doctours explaining what things she needs to take and what all needs to be done. The three of them walk out, well...two walk out and May is pushed in wheelchair by Kurt.

Their house isn't much far away, just walking distance enough. No one speaks the whole time. May is still a bit out of it so nothing really sane is crossing her path. Kurt and Blaine just can't speak. Kurt knew that if he said anything, anything at all he'd let out all that anger like a mad men. He was going to do something. By hell he was no matter what. He didn't care what came to him. Blaine knew this, he knew it so well it frightened him. Then all of them entered that dainty white house of theirs. With only the click of the door left behind.


	2. It Gets Better

"What do you wanna do with her? Put her to bed?" Blaine asked this as he started to get May out of her wheelchair, holding her like a newborn. Knowing Kurt would already say yes, which he did, he started walking up to her room.

Kurt watched him go up the stairs until Blaine disappeared down the hall. All Kurt could manage doing was run his hands through his hair, not giving a damn whether it got messed up or not. He didn't know what to do anymore. The thing Kurt kept feeling was failure. Failure as a parent, as a person, and as a lover. As many things in fact. From the first time he saw his precious May come home from getting hurt he had sworn to never let anything worse happen. But that's the thing it only got worse and worse.

This was beyond what he had expected. Way beyond. There was nothing he could do at the moment but Kurt promised that this time there would be punishment. Kurt pondered back to when he was in high school. How David would push him into lockers. The names that were pushed his way. Everything was horrible but he kept his chin up. Instantly reminding him of May. He hated everything. Everything. The word hate kept popping into his head. He couldn't get it out and all he wanted to do was act out that hate. Show them how it feels to be hated. How bad it punctures your soul and life. How one little black drop of evil can consume the white petal of a flower. Kurt had never been this mad, felt this much hatred in his life ever. He knew he had to restrain himself but dammit he didn't want to be restrained. He wanted to jump in at that kill.

Footsteps were heard from the upstairs coming down. Blaine. Kurt told himself he had to smile. Be calm. For Blaine. For May. For his own good too. When Kurt looked up he saw that hobbit love of his. Blaine. Sweet Blainers.

"You look...stressed." Blaine cocked an eyebrow and Kurt wanted to rip apart every cushion and every thing in this house.

" Of course I'm stressed don't you f***ing see what happened! That's too far. Too TOO far Blaine. I'm done with this school. Someone will pay, I swear if I have to rip every br-" Blaine put a single finger on Kurt's lips and shushed him to be quiet.

"Kurt...we will get this figured out but in the meantime you have to control your temper. I'm mad too believe me-"

"Mad? _Mad_? You didn't even get infuriated when you found out. You just_ stood_ there like...like some oaf!" Kurt fell to the couch breathing in hard and deep. Arms crossed and anger slapped on his face.

Kurt never called Blaine such things like that before. Blaine wasn't really mad persay merely worried. It started to come clear to Blaine now that Kurt was more than angry. There wasn't a word for it then and still isn't now. It was as if hell had swam in his eyes. Blaine knew that when Kurt said he wouldn't stop till it was solved and people were punished. He was dead serious. More serious than he had ever been.

Blaine wanted to go out a reach a hand for comfort to Kurt but he didn't know if he should. He was worried it'd just set Kurt off even more than he was already. Thoughts began to spring in Blaine's head of that one night when Kurt came home from work nearly in tears. How Kurt just zoomed into Blaine's arms and cried. He told him everything from the one small note he missed to the director throwing chairs and calling Kurt names he rather not repeat. That's how it used to go. But now Blaine didn't know whether he should even come near Kurt.

"Kurt..."

Kurt looked up with tears starting to form in his eyes. Kurt tried to not snap at Blaine. He truly did.

"What."

Kurt ended up sounding pissy regardless.

"Come here"

Kurt put on a questioning face for Blaine.

"I want to...just..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and held him tight. It's all he could think of. All Blaine wanted too. He hadn't felt this for awhile. No. It felt good to just hold Kurt. Just hold him with Kurt tugging at his shirt too.

"What was it you wanted to...to..what was it you wanted?" That's all Kurt could whisper under his attempt at not crying.

"I love you." Was all Blaine said. They hadn't remembered the last time they were intimate with each other in any way. That sort of gets in the way when you have a teenage daughter. Blaine just held Kurt and he hadn't meant to do any more really, nothing too much. But Kurt started to place his hands underneath Blaine's sweater. Feeling the warmth of his body. That sweet feeling he always loved to lean on in bed. It was his favourite feeling, the warmth of Blaine, for it always brought back smiles to Kurt.

Kurt knew that it would be almost innapropriate to do more but he couldn't help how comforting and safe Blaine's body felt. How when he just snuggled up to that warmth everything bad blew away. Kurt rested his head under Blaine's snuggling close to him. He wanted to take Blaine's shirt off and just lay on his chest letting Blaine play with his hair like Kurt always liked. Kurt hadn't realized it right away but he had both his arms under Blaine's shirt ready to pull it off.

Blaine pulled his head away just enough so he could look into Kurt's eyes. They both looked into each others eyes. Both knowing what the other wanted and was thinking. The moment was perfect and they hadn't seen a reason not to embrace it. Kurt, with his arms still under Blaine's sweater started to pull it off as Blaine put is arms in the air so to make it easier. After the sweater had reached Blaine's hands Blaine dropped it on the floor. Kurt admired his husbands body. All the features. He couldn't help himself but just run into his arms and hold me tightly more. They held some more before Blaine looked back at Kurt. Blaine started to lean his head towards Kurt's slowly. Kurt started to lean in too as well. They didn't rush or get frantic it was just slow and perfect.

Kurt could feel Blaine's cool breathe on his lips until both of their velvet lips touched each others. Blaine brought Kurt's body against his softly as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt twisted his fingers in Blaine's hair. Not rough, but gingerly. Everything was slow and both men moved perfectly with each other. It was all a perfect fit. Like a puzzle almost.

Kurt slipped in some tongue which then Blaine invited in his too. Their bodies moved slowly along each other, perfect and slow. Blaine had gotten tired of Kurt wearing that shirt when all he wanted was to feel Kurt's heated body too. He instantly pick up Kurt who then wrapped his legs around Blaine's body, still kissing him, as Blaine brought both of them to their room.

Once they got to the room Blaine placed Kurt on the white bed softly as he started to move his arms up Kurt's shirt to take it off. Kurt's arms were spread out and his breathing was oddly enough smooth and calmed.

"Be careful that's from-"

"I know another designers new collection. I know."

Kurt smiled and lifted his arms up for Blaine to remove his shirt which then was laying on the floor. Usually Kurt would be OCD about it lying on the floor but now wasn't the time to care.

Blaine admired his husbands body. Both met each others eyes but this time there was a vulnerable look in them. Blaine started to kiss Kurt from the waist up. Holding Kurt up by his back which started to arc. Kurt had his hands on Blaine's head giving him a tiny push against his body. As Blaine met Kurt's neck he kissed every part of it. Slowly. Every so slowly so that Kurt could feel the full thing of every one kiss. Before he knew it Blaine's lips met Kurt's and then began the repeated process of the kissing, with added tongue. Both bodies pressed together tight and close. It almost felt like to both of them as if they were scared to lose each other and the close knit between them would brush that fear far beyond recognition. They tangled their hands together. With each finger between another.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt holding him close and smiling as did Kurt. They both loved the feel of just expressing their love for each other. It felt so good in everyway. Almost like they were connected. That's what they liked best. The fact that they could both feel connected one another without having to be sexual. They loved that. It made them feel young and innocent again. It felt right. Even after all this time it still felt the way it did back when they were in high school.

Kurt snuggled up Blaine's body as Blaine held Kurt's close to his.

"I love you ." Kurt smiled as he said this. Just letting himself float in Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too Kurt. I really do." And they fell asleep just like that. Neither of them felt so happy in their life in such a long time.

The sun broke through the window waking up Blaine. Kurt was no longer on the bed and he could smell the crisp bacon in the kitchen. He knew Kurt got up earlier than him, that's the usual.

Blaine got up and put on a robe of his. The robe was blue with the Dalton emblem on it. Slipping on some pink slippers, which he loved stealing from Kurt, and started walking down the stairs.

Yup. He was right. There clear as day was Kurt cooking Breakfast and little may sitting in a chair at the table.

"Well good morning princess. Have a good night sleep did we?" Kurt looked at him and giggled remembering the night they had last night.

"Oh sweet prince you have no idea."

Blaine went up to Kurt and gave him a peck on the cheek. Turning around to the table to get a chair next to May.

"And how is our little girl today?"

Blaine was light and cheery this morning as he always was talking to May.

"I'm really good daddy. Though these um casts are really uncomfortable. When will I get them off? And this wheelchair. I like walking especially dancing. Now I know how uncle Artie feels."

Blaine let out a giggle, May never failed to put a smile on anyone's face.

"Well it'll take some time but unlike Uncle Artie you'll be able to walk and dance again. Sound good?"

May nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh yes that sounds very swell!" Kurt smiled for he couldn't help but feel that even in darkness she beams rays of sunshine. It was amazing really. He loved it. Both of them. They all did.

"Say miss May I have a surprise for you."  
>Kurt looked at her knowing that she would just die of happiness once she told her.<p>

"Yes? What is it?"

Kurt smirked.

"How would you like to see your Auntie Rachel today?"

May's eyes widened big, very big.

"Oh I would love it! Do I really?"

" Well yes of course. I wouldn't get you all hyped for nothing now would I? That wouldn't be very polite of me."

They loved that smile she got when she got the chance to see Rachel. Her favourite aunt. She loved it when Rachel would sing to her. They both would sing together and Rachel would always help May a bit with her voice each visit they had. Both of them had many things in common and that's more likely why she loved Rachel so much. She understood her more than most people do.

"Me and that hobbit of a father over there have to go shop today and so I thought it'd be nice for you to see Rachel today."

May giggled and clapped her hands. She would've gotten up and kissed them if she could.

"Oh you forgot Kurt." Blaine said with a big smirk on his face.

"And what did I forget oh hobbit of mine? You know I'm kidding dear."

"Uncle Finn will be there too." Blaine smirked as Kurt smiled with a wide open mouth.

"Uncle Finn too! Oh this is going to be the best day _ever_!"

After breakfast everyone started getting ready for the day. Kurt and Blaine obviously weren't going shopping today, no, they were going up to the school. If they really told May where they were going it would've upset her and that is the last thing they need. May upset.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked Kurt with his eyes focused on his. He held his hand.

"I've never been more ready in my whole life."

Both smiled.

Blaine started to walk out the door with May in the wheelchair. He picked her up out of it once they got to the car and gently put her in. Locking in the seatbelt and all. Once he had folded the chair up and rested it in the backseat he got into the car right as Kurt got in the drivers seat.

"Alright here we go."

"To auntie Rachel's and uncle Finn's house!"

Everyone laughed as they rode off to Rachel and Finn's house.

It seemed like a miracle Blaine and Kurt managed to hide their emotions from May. This wasn't going to be some ordinary trip. No siree. This was more than serious.


End file.
